A Season for Everything
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: AU. Seasons change as the year passes and so do lives. What happens when Dee and Ryo meet a newly single Shuichi.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own either Gravitation nor FAKE, and I do not profit in writing this story.

Author's Note: four parts, written for the now defunct community at livejournal called 04-seasons. The ending may feel incomplete to anyone who reads this. I may end up deciding upon a sequel. I don't know just yet.

Enjoy!

* * *

Dee Laytner was not above hard work. When he set his mind to do something, he always finished with a single-minded focus with rewards that could have rivaled the results of his partner's multi-tasking capabilities. It was just he could not focus on several things at once. Many interesting things, and people, always caught Dee's attention, and he simply _had_ to look. Most of the time, the information from his observations of other people and situations were filed away in the back of his mind, and he preferred to show a laid-back, carefree attitude. It did not mean he was above hard work. He just had a hard time focusing, most of the time.

For instance, it was that time of year again when the Penguin often asked him to help with spring cleaning duties at the orphanage. It was a ritual for them, one the two of them enjoyed. Spring-cleaning brought back memories, especially since old photos were always unearthed, cleaned, and put lovingly back into boxes or on the walls. Of course, Dee and the Penguin always talked with fondness in their tones when they found the pictures. That was just how it went when he went back to where he had grown up and helped her. Since Ryo had become his partner at the precinct, Dee included him on many excursions to the orphanage where he had grown up. It was his way of saying he wanted Ryo to become a permanent part of his life, not just as partners but outside of work as well.

Dee gazed outside the window of his old bedroom, a melancholic expression on his face. It finally had happened. He had given up on the idea of he and Ryo becoming more than partners at work. The sandy-haired detective kept refusing his advances, and Dee could only push so far before his attempts bordered on sexual harassment or, worse, borderline rape. Dee did not want that for his partner so he had made the toughest decision of his life. It was time to give up on Ryo and possibly find someone new. He really did not want to do that, but he also did not enjoy the idea of spending his free time alone. By nature, he was a social creature and social creatures thrived on contact.

"Dee? Is everything all right?"

At hearing the Penguin's voice, Dee glanced in her direction and offered her a weak smile. She already knew about his decision to give up on Ryo, the reasons behind it, and she understood. The old woman did not like it much, but she understood. Sister Lane walked over towards him and sat in the chair opposite of Dee.

"I'm fine, Mother. Just . . . thinking."

"About old times?" A warm smile touched her features.

"You could say that," he murmured, averting his gaze. Outside, the children were playing, grateful to have a spare moment from cleaning. A gentle hand rested on his shoulder.

"Cheer up, child," she said. "Life is too short to be moping about all the time. Why don't you go and talk a walk? Clear your mind and your heart."

Dee knew what she was doing. In some ways, the old woman could not really help herself. Sister Lane had always liked Ryo, and she felt that the half-Japanese man would make Dee happy. She wanted Dee to go talk to Ryo, so they could possibly work things out. Dee knew it could not be done. It caused his heart to ache, the idea of giving Ryo up, but he saw no other alternative. Still, he would not deny a walk would do him some good. He needed the fresh air after inhaling cleaning chemicals all morning long.

Smiling a bit warmer, just for her, Dee rose to his feet and nodded. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks," he murmured. "I think I will. Take care of yourself, Mother. I'll see you soon."

* * *

Queen's _Somebody to Love_ emanated quietly from the earphones Dee wore as he strolled through Central Park, munching on some chocolates leftover from Valentine's Day as he did, the song echoing his sentiments and his mood almost perfectly. He _wanted_ someone to love him and someone he could love back, now that Ryo was out of the question.

There was only one problem: the only person he wanted _was_ Ryo MacLean. Ryo possessed such a sweet, almost disarming personality. Dee could not resist him, and he seriously doubted there could ever be anyone else like Randy "Ryo" MacLean.

'Maybe that's my problem,' he mused. 'I want someone to be like Ryo and there isn't anyone else like him out there. Maybe all I need is a change of perspective.'

His thoughts presented him with another problem. If all he needed to find someone new was a change of perspective, what qualities did he feel he had to have? There were so many to choose from, aspects such as a nice personality, a good sense of humour, captivating eyes (he was such a sucker for intense eyes), and a hot body to turn him on and rile him up. Then there was the issue of gender. Did he want another male partner or a female partner? It _had_ been a while since he had been with a woman, ever since he had started to chase after Ryo.

Dee had just about decided on what he wanted to look for in a partner when a flash of neon blue caught his eye. Curious, he turned his head and saw a group of three men standing near a hot dog vendor. They were talking, and, to Dee's thinking, the shortest of the men appeared to be down in the dumps. It was also the shortest member who had caught his attention, and Dee studied him for a moment.

He could not have been more than five feet in height, give or take an inch, and he had a very slender body, almost to the point where anyone could call it being effeminate. The man's hair was not completely the shade of neon blue. It was offset by blond highlights and what appeared to be a dark, natural colour, which Dee surprisingly thought looked good. His clothing hugged his petite frame quite nicely, and Dee found himself wanting to at least pinch that hind-end.

The dark-haired detective hit stop on his CD player and strolled over towards the trio, intent on meeting the one. He knew nothing of popular music in Japan or the fact he was approaching the country's hottest band, Bad Luck, on their American mini tour. Dee just knew he had to walk up and at the most say hello . . .

* * *

He felt eyes staring at him, appreciating him, and the sensation sent Shuichi's heart into his throat. The vocalist had always been aware of when someone was watching him, thanks to that one night with Taki Aizawa, and he had learned how to trust his instincts better because of that incident. He did not want to be hurt in such a manner again, and while someone looking at him was all well and good, sometimes being appreciated was not. The trouble Shuichi was having was he could not decipher what his emotions and instincts were telling him. He felt torn between alerting K, who sat a couple of park benches away, and finding out who actually happened to be staring.

"There's someone coming over here," Suguru murmured, interrupting Shuichi's internal debate. The singer glanced at the synth player who stared right back. "It looks like he's interested in you, Shindou-kun."

"He doesn't look like a fan, though," Hiro commented, keeping his voice low.

"No, he doesn't," Suguru agreed. "Too old for our fan base."

"Too old?" Shuichi echoed, fighting back the urge to laugh. "Since when did that happen?"

"Unlike you, Shindou-kun, I pay attention to the types of people in our audiences," the keyboardist replied with a sniff. "They're mostly young girls."

"I've noticed that," Shuichi said at the same time someone tapped him on the shoulder. Slightly startled, he turned around to see green eyes staring at him. A warm smile touched upon handsome, almost rugged-looking, features, and the singer's jaw drop as his heart skipped a beat or two.

"Excuse me," the man said in English. "I don't mean to interrupt anything, but I was wondering if you'd possibly like to have lunch with me. Your friends can come, too, if they want."

Perhaps it was because of the fresh spring air. Perhaps it was the fact he felt lonely and in need of another person's touch since Eiri had left him. Perhaps it was because this man did not know whom he was and was showing an interest in him anyway. Whatever the reason was, it compelled Shuichi to nod his head and smile in return.

That simple gesture changed everything.


	2. Part 2

It was a quaint Japanese restaurant Dee had chosen for his . . . date, if he really wanted to it call it as such. The young man he approached had definitely taken him up on his offer for lunch, and his friends accompanied the two, as well as some guy with really long, blond hair.

From what Dee understood, the young man's name was Shuichi Shindou, and he was the singer for a Japanese pop/techno band called Bad Luck. There were only three members to the group – Shuichi, his best friend and guitarist Hiro Nakano, and Suguru Fujisaki, the shortest member and synthesizer master. The blond-haired guy tagging along was their manager. They called him K. Dee called him a pain in the ass. K kept eyeballing him, his hand constantly reaching for a hidden handgun. What surprised Dee about the whole situation was the band knew about the weapon and simply shrugged it off, as if they thought all Americans carried guns. It was not true, but the fact Dee carried a piece as well only fed into their belief.

However, the lunch date was not too much of a waste or a loss. Sakura blossoms graced the tables and filled the air with a gentle fragrance until the food arrived. Shuichi and his friends were grateful for Dee's choice for lunch, and, for an hour and a half, they laughed and talked, as if all of them were old friends.

When it was time for them to leave, Dee wrote down his contact information for Shuichi. The young man was vibrant in personality, and he really seemed to have taken a shine to the detective. He even handed Dee tickets for the evening's concert, which the detective accepted with gratitude and wonder.

Then they were gone, the bill paid, and Dee sat there, gazing at the tickets. A soft smile touched his lips.

"Enjoy yourself?" Ryo asked, startling Dee. He glanced up to see his partner standing at the end of the table, a cross expression on his face. Dee shrugged.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no particular reason," Ryo replied, shrugging. "I just happen to see you when I walked by. I thought you were helping Mother the spring cleaning."

"I did. She didn't need me anymore."

"Really." Ryo folded his arm, disbelief on his face and in his posture. "Then what are you doing here?"

"I had some lunch with some new friends," Dee replied, sliding out of the booth chair. He and Ryo were within touching range once he was on feet, and Dee refrained from grasping his partner's arm and leading him out. "They were at the park, and the one caught my attention."

"I see . . ."

For a moment, Dee half-fancied Ryo sounded jealous. Then the notion disappeared. Ryo kept refusing his advances. He could not be jealous, and it was time for Dee to move on with his life. They could still be friends, though, and the dark-haired detective _did_ have two concert tickets in his hand.

"They're really cool," he continued, smiling a little. "They're musicians. The one who caught my attention is a singer. They gave me tickets for their show tonight. Would you like to go with me?"

* * *

The venue was not nearly as packed as Ryo expected it to be, but it was not too much of a disappointment. Ryo did not particularly care for crowded rooms. He felt as if he were suffocating in rooms filled to capacity with people, probably thanks to the number of close encounters he had with his boss, Berkeley Rose. The sandy-haired detective glanced around and then wondered.

From what Dee had told him, the young man he met in the park was a singer in a band. They were called Bad Luck and quite the hit sensation in Japan. Neither man had heard of the band so the show tonight was going to be a first for the two.

Ryo was also trying very hard not to judge the young man, the Shuichi Shindou Dee now gushed on and on about. The detective could not help but feel as if he had been replaced in Dee's mind, and it left him feeling unsure about his status. He thought Dee loved him. Were the dark-haired man's words nothing but lies? Ryo did not know.

He was brought out of his musings as Dee led him to the backstage area, and Ryo felt his jaw drop a little in surprise. While he had always known concerts were a big to do for anyone, the amount of activity taking place behind the scenes shocked the sandy-haired man. Sound technicians were testing the equipment while other people set up amplifiers, microphones, and placed strange little devices on the floor. Some of the stagehands were checking the lights and preparing for the evening's entertainment. Over the loud speakers, music played. Then he saw three of the men he saw Dee with earlier, and his jaw dropped even more.

When Ryo had first seen the young men, they appeared to be normal. They wore blue jeans and t-shirts and sneakers, and each man's hair was not even styled. Now . . . now Ryo felt slightly threatened, especially by Shindou's appearance. All three of the band members looked the part of rock stars. The one with the longest hair was wearing leather pants and a white, unbuttoned shirt with black leather boots. His apparel left nothing to the imagination. Ryo believed his name was Hiro.

The other two were similarly dressed, both wearing black, tight fitting leather pants, but that was the only thing they had in common. Shindou wore a black, flimsy, see-through shirt lined with sequins. His companion had on a black dress shirt, hidden by a leather jacket. Their hair never moved when they turned their heads, and makeup accented their features. Even though the venue was not going to be packed, it promised to be an excellent show.

A couple of bodyguards halted his and Dee's progress, but then Ryo did not care. He did not believe he could handle taking another step closer to the one who was stealing Dee from him, and he prayed Shindou did not notice them.

Luck was not on his side. The singer saw them, waved, and smiled what seemed like a thousand-kilowatt smile. He would have approached, but the blond-haired man from before accosted the entire group, probably for a last minute pep talk. Then the band went into position, and things went further downhill, in Ryo's opinion.

Bad Luck performed an excellent show. Though no one in the audience understood a lick of Japanese, Ryo did, and the lyrics of unrequited love and torment tore him apart. Shindou possessed a unique vocal quality that bewitched the audience and mesmerized them. He was backed by some amazing talent in the keyboardist and the guitar player, and the trio had the crowd begging for more when the show was finished. Even Ryo felt moved by the band's performance.

When the show was over, he and Dee were allowed access to the rest of the backstage area. The first thing his partner did was seek out Shindou. Ryo followed, apprehension flooding his senses. They found the singer in a dressing room and washing the makeup from his face. He greeted them with the same thousand-kilowatt smile, and Ryo felt himself becoming ensnared.

What was happening to him and to Dee? Was he, too, falling for this young man? If he was, did that make Dee competition? It did not seem possible, in Ryo's mind, but then Shuichi said something that shocked Ryo.

"Hey, I'm hungry. How about we go eat?"


	3. Part 3

Shuichi Shindou, Ryo decided, was a fascinating young man. He not only possessed a bright smile and a great vocal capacity but a vibrant personality as well. In those ways, he reminded Ryo of Dee, and he now felt he understood why Dee might be attracted to the younger man. He definitely understood why _he_ felt attracted to Shuichi Shindou.

The trio currently sat in a hotel restaurant with some cold beverages – a beer for Dee and sodas for he and Shuichi – the same hotel in which Shuichi and his band were staying. The rest of Bad Luck had gone back to their rooms for the evening, but Shuichi remained wide-eyed and energetic. Ryo wondered how anyone could keep up with the singer.

'Then again, it may not be that hard,' Ryo thought as he continued to gaze at Shuichi. 'Especially if they have the same amount of energy that he does.'

"Is there something wrong, McLean-san?" Shuichi asked, interrupting the detective's musings. "You're awfully quiet."

"No," Ryo quickly replied, blinking. "Nothing's wrong. And please, call me Ryo."

"Oh . . . I'm keeping you two up, aren't I?"

"Not at all," Dee replied. "We have the late shift tomorrow night anyway. This works out for us."

To that, Ryo nodded his agreement. Shuichi's expression was one of relief and disappointment at the same time. Still, he smiled at them as he reached over and clasped their hands.

"I had fun tonight," Shuichi said. "I was hoping you guys could come to tomorrow night's concert, but if you're working . . ."

"We can meet up with you after our shift is over," Ryo said. "Isn't that right, Dee?"

"Yeah . . ." The dark-haired man sounded startled. "We can. But what about after tomorrow night? You won't be in the city for much longer."

"True," Shuichi murmured, slumping in his seat. His smile faded for a moment then it returned in full force. "But I _can_ come back once the tour is over! I'm sure Seguchi-san won't mind. Bad Luck doesn't have to start recording right away."

"What about your family?" Ryo asked. He felt certain the singer had someone in his home country who wanted to see him once the tour finished. To his inquiry, Shuichi shrugged somewhat casually, and he smiled.

"I can buy them tickets to come to New York," he said. "If they want to come here, that is. It'll depend on what's going on at the time the tour ends."

"Oh . . ." Ryo paused for a moment. "You don't seem anxious to return to Japan, Shuichi. Why is that?"

Shuichi's smile faded a little, and he turned his head away. For a moment, no one spoke, and the silence chilled the detective. Ryo received the impression that, whatever happened in Japan, it still haunted and hurt the singer.

"_He's_ still there," Shuichi murmured, finally ending the quiet. "And it hurts to see him with another . . ."

"I'm sorry," Ryo said. "I didn't mean . . ."

Almost as soon as the somber mood ascended, it evaporated. Shuichi's smile returned, brighter than before.

"It's all right," he said. "We're better off this way. Besides, if we hadn't split, I wouldn't have met you and Dee. For that, I'm happy. I like you both a lot, and I want to see you again."

With those words spoken, Shuichi wrapped his arms around both Ryo and Dee, and he pulled them close. He then kissed both of them on their cheeks, and Ryo felt a jolt surge through him, much like electricity. He found himself leaning against the singer, strangely feeling at peace.

'Whatever happens, happens,' Ryo thought idly. 'I guess that's just how it goes.'

_Two months later . . ._

"Dee! Ryo! Anyone here?"

At the sound of Shuichi's voice, Dee paused what he was doing and entered the living room. Just in time, he saw the singer drop his bags and kick of his shoes. The younger man wore a pair of cut-off shorts and a black t-shirt, showing off just how slender he was, and Dee knew he could not wait to get Shuichi into a pair of swim shorts and take him to the beach. The weather was hot enough for such an activity, but one glance at Shuichi nixed the idea for Dee. The singer's cheeks were flushed, and sweat beaded along his face. He looked ready to drop from heatstroke. Undoubtedly the cab ride to the apartment complex was scorching and rather torturous for Shuichi, and Dee wondered why he had not called for a ride.

"I'm here," Dee replied as he approached. Shuichi glanced at him. "You look rather hot. How about something cold to drink?"

"That would be great," Shuichi said. "Where's Ryo?"

"He's picking Bikky and Carol up from school," Dee said. "Weather's too hot for them to be walking home. Why didn't you call? I'd have come to get you."

"I was dodging K," the singer murmured as they walked into the kitchen. "Seguchi-san said we could stay in New York for a vacation then we have to start working on a new record. K wanted us to stay in one place. I wanted to be here with you and Ryo."

"He isn't going to show up here and start shooting, is he?" Dee asked. He remembered all too well the first night he, Shuichi, and Ryo had gone out for dinner. K had appeared, looking for Shuichi, and his gun had been drawn. If it had not been for the singer's quick intervention, things could have become quite nasty.

"Nah," Shuichi said, shaking his head. "His wife showed up at the same time I was sneaking out. When I last looked, she had a gun to his head and was telling him it was time for them to go home."

"His wife . . . put a gun to his head?" Dee's stomach started to churn at those words and how casually they were spoken by Shuichi. It sounded very much like a domestic dispute, and those could be quite nasty. The singer nodded.

"Yeah. He found it quite amusing, actually. It's just how they are. I think it's like foreplay for him or something. They like guns."

"You know some very whacked out people, Shuichi," Dee commented. He could not help but feel somewhat bewildered by this revelation. However, since Shuichi bore no scars or trauma from the experience, the dark-haired detective decided to let it slide . . . for now.

"Tell me about it."

Shuichi sat down at the table, and Dee pulled out some cold beverages for them to drink. After Bikky tried to steal a few cans, Ryo no longer kept beer in the apartment so Dee had settled for Coca-Cola and Mountain Dew to tide him over. Shuichi did not seem to mind.

"I missed you guys," Shuichi murmured. He offered Dee a faint smile. "I really did."

Dee returned the smile and reached over, grasping Shuichi's hand.

"We missed you, too," he replied. "And we're gonna miss you when you have to leave for Japan again."

"We're recording our next album here in New York," Shuichi said. His smile grew a little brighter. "Seguchi-san owns a studio here as well. He said it would be a nice change of pace for us. We start working again in two weeks."

"Wow," Dee murmured. "That's quite impressive. Sounds like your boss has connections of all kinds."

To that, Shuichi nodded again, gulping down his soda. Before he could say anything more, however, the door to the apartment opened again, and Ryo called out, "I'm home. Dee? Is Shuichi here?"

In the seconds it took Dee to blink, Shuichi tore out of the kitchen, calling out, "Ryo!" as he did. An "oof" from his partner followed the singer's cry, and he entered the living room in time to see Shuichi pounce. Chaos quickly ensued as Bikky and Carol joined Shuichi in pouncing Ryo, and Dee could not help but smile at the sight.

The ones in the foyer, they were his family along with the Penguin. It was how he always envisioned what his life would have been like, if his parents had not abandoned him, and it was how he wanted his life to be now. He loved the small group in the room, and he knew the summer would be one to remember.


	4. Part 4

Dee knew Shuichi was in a popular and successful techno-pop band in Japan. He and Ryo had visited the New York office for Bad Luck's label, N-G Production, and they had seen numerous posters of Bad Luck adorning the walls as well as a few of the awards and accolades the band had earned throughout the years. The duo had even attended a few of Bad Luck's concerts in the United States, and the audience turnout, though nothing in comparison to the likes of bands such as Aerosmith and the Rolling Stones, was rather fair, all things considered.

However, nothing had prepared the detective for a brief trip to Tokyo and to the Fuji Rock Festival. The singer, upon his return to his homeland for the three-day event, wore dark glasses and a baseball cap to keep the fans, mostly young girls and housewives, from mobbing him as he walked the streets. Photos of the band graced windows and billboards as well as t-shirts, backpacks, and schoolbooks. It was a far cry from the relatively quiet walks Dee and Ryo shared with Shuichi in New York.

He took a sip of his beer, his eyes on the stage. Bad Luck was set to take the stage within the next hour or so. Several people were also drinking beers and other cold beverages. Children ate green tea and red bean ice cream while everyone waited for the current act to finish their set. Many of the young girls were chanting for Bad Luck. Dee even heard the individual names of Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru in their fervor.

"What do you think of all this, Dee?" Ryo murmured. He, too, nursed a beer. Bikky sat in front of them, a cooler of sodas and sandwiches next to the youth. The boy even had several boxes of Pocky in front of him, courtesy of both Shuichi and Hiro. Suguru had given him a few containers of rice candy. The band, it seemed, loved Bikky, and Dee heard Shuichi talking with Hiro and Suguru about possibly allowing Bikky to help with the next album. What the teen would do, Dee was not sure. Shuichi had not been very forthcoming with the details. He did not want to get Bikky's hopes up and then have those hopes crushed, the singer had said. After all, even if Suguru and Hiro agreed to the idea, it was also up to the label boss and the band's manager. If they said no . . . well, Dee did not blame his petite lover for delaying in bringing up the idea. God only knew how many times hopes being dashed and disappointment could happen to a kid Bikky's age.

"I think," he began, keeping his tone low, "that popular doesn't even begin describe Bad Luck's success. This . . . this isn't just popularity. It's insanity. It's a wonder he hasn't been molested by these people and seriously harmed."

Ryo nodded his agreement, falling silent, and Dee tilted his head to stare at his partner. The other man's facial expression was one of complete awe and a sense of excitement. Dee believed it was because his partner had finally received a chance to visit one of the places of his ancestry, and a part of the dark-haired male felt envious. He knew next to nothing about his heritage, though the Penguin swore up and down she saw hints of an Italian nature in him, and that was enough to mollify the detective for a while. However, the other part of Dee, the one that adored Ryo beyond reason, felt extremely grateful Shuichi had presented them this opportunity. It was one thing to be raised as a Japanese child in America. It was another to actually see one's culture up close and personal. A light smile touches his features, and he reached over to run his fingers through Ryo's hair. The other man leaned into his touch, a contented sigh escaping him.

"Is everything all right, gentlemen?"

At the sound of Tohma Seguchi's voice, Dee and Ryo turned around to gaze at the blond-haired man. He was impeccably dressed, as usual, and a bright smile Dee noticed he used for social functions lit his features. Behind him stood another man with blond hair, also well dressed but with a scowl on his face. Sunglasses hid the other man's eyes, as if he, too, wished to avoid detection. To the inquiry, Dee nodded.

"Yeah. Everything's fine," he replied. "Just . . . a little boggled by Bad Luck's success, I guess you could say."

"Hmm." Tohma nodded. "It is truly baffling at times just how successful they still are. They have rivaled and out-succeeded most other bands. It is truly a wonder. I just stopped by to let you know the event coordinators have decided to move Bad Luck forward. They will be on the stage in the next twenty minutes."

"With the way this crowd is acting, I don't blame them," Dee commented. "Things look like they can get crazy in a heartbeat."

"Indeed," Tohma murmured. "Safety is the main concern." He then gestured to the man standing behind him. "Gentlemen, I'd like introduce you to meet my brother-in-law, Eiri Uesugi. Eiri, this is Dee Laytner and Randy McLean. They are . . . friends of Shuichi's."

It was the way Tohma hesitated about their relationship with Shuichi that indicated to Dee something was up. He straightened a little and turned more to face the newcomers. At the same time he moved, Eiri removed his sunglasses, and Dee knew the reason for Tohma's hesitation. Unlike Ryo, Dee had found a picture or two of Shuichi's former lover, one Eiri Yuki, and he had even heard a couple of phone conversations between the singer and his ex-boyfriend. He knew the two even exchanged text messages and emails at least three times a week. As they were never bad discussions, Dee could not help but wonder why the two had ever separated. Things seemed amicable enough. Dee rose to his feet, and he could not help but notice the momentary odd glare from Eiri. He thought he even detected a hint of disgust in the man's eyes before it vanished.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Eiri said, extending his hand, and Dee grasped it. He spoke in near perfect English, and he possessed a firm grip. "I've heard quite a bit about you and Randy . . . or is it Ryo?"

"Ryo for those who know him well," Dee responded. "And it's a pleasure to finally meet you as well. We've heard quite about you."

"Hn," was all Eiri had to say. Then no one spoke, Dee's eyes locked with Eiri's, tension mounting suddenly.

"I was hoping if Eiri could sit with you," Tohma said after a moment's worth of silence. The tension filling the air evaporated as quickly as it had started to build, and Dee glanced at Tohma. He offered the blond a smile and nodded.

"Sure!" he replied with a little enthusiasm. "That would be great. No problem. Have a seat and a beer, Eiri."

Dee saw the worried stare Ryo was giving him, but, in truth, the dark-haired man did not care. There was a reason why Tohma had brought Eiri to where he, Ryo, and Bikky were sitting. It was one thing Dee had learned in the short time he had known the blond. Tohma Seguchi did not do anything without a reason. He was more calculating in his machinations than Berkeley Rose, and, in Dee's opinion, more dangerous. There was something about Tohma that reminded the detective of a killer, and Dee had caught on a couple of occasions Tohma giving him the strangest of stares. It was not all that dissimilar from the look he had just received from Eiri.

However, he had nothing to back up his suspicions regarding Tohma Seguchi, and he knew he did not want to end up on the blond's bad side. If he did, he believed no one would ever know about it. Tohma Seguchi was one man Dee truly feared, but he was not about to admit it or let it show.

"A beer sounds good," Eiri replied. He then looked to see what they had. "I see you've got the good stuff."

"Shuichi said it was one of the better ones here," Ryo said. "Hiro even agreed with him."

"Odd," Eiri murmured. "Shuichi never drank beer."

"He still doesn't," Dee said. At that time, Tohma bowed and quietly excused himself, but Dee caught the steel in his jade green eyes just the same. Eiri was someone special to the blond. "But he knew someone who did, and it was someone who meant a great deal to him. This person still means a great deal to him."

"That person was probably an ass to him most of the time," Eiri commented. Dee reached for a beer and handed it over once it was in his grasp. The blond accepted it graciously, and the two men sat down.

"Why would you say that?" Ryo asked. "Shuichi's spoken very highly of his former lover."

"Don't know why he would," Eiri said, his tone going sad. Dee interrupted him before the author could say more.

"Because he still cares," Dee replied. "Because he'll always care about and love his ex. It's just how he is, and how he'll always be. Even if they can't be lovers, they can still be friends. It's that easy."

"You sound just like him when you say stupid things like that," Eiri said, yet Dee caught the faint hints of a smile touching the other man's features. "I can see why he would be attracted to you. To both of you, actually."

Dee started to say more. In fact, he wanted to say more. There was a great deal he wanted to ask Eiri and to say to the author as well. He felt a slight kinship with the surly blond, and he also knew it would immensely please Shuichi if his current lovers and his former lover could be friends.

However, at the time he opened his mouth to say something more, the crowd let out a singular, riotous scream as the girls in the audience went berserk. The opening chords of _Super Drive_ could barely be heard above the fanatic cries, but Dee heard the music all the same.

When Bad Luck's set was finished – the band meant to play only three songs but the crowd kept them onstage for at least another four – Dee noticed Eiri heading for the exit. As most of the fans were still crying for another encore, no one else noticed the author leaving, and Dee ran to catch up with the man.

At the time Eiri reached the festival's gate was around the time Dee finally reached him. It was no easy feat in chasing the man, not with dodging the festival-goers, yet the dark-haired man somehow managed.

"Hey," he called out. Eiri stopped when he heard Dee, and he turned to face the dark-haired man.

"What is it?" the blond asked, his tone harsh. It was nothing really surprising to Dee so he did not even bother to flinch.

"You have a problem with me," Dee said. He saw no point in mincing words with Eiri. "I'd like to know why."

"Are you sure you really want to know why?" Eiri inquired. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "You may not like the answer."

"I've already decided I won't like the answer," Dee replied evenly. "But then again, I'm a cop. I always hear answers I don't like."

"Hnnn." Eiri slipped a cigarette from his pack and proceeded to light it. "That makes sense . . . All right . . . since you've asked . . . you remind me of someone who once hurt Shuichi."

"I . . . remind you of someone who hurt Shuichi?" Dee echoed, blinking. It was not the answer he expected. He believed Eiri's disdain was more from the fact he and Ryo were with Shuichi instead of the author. This revelation was rather startling.

"Yes," Eiri answered, taking a drag from his cigarette. "Not in your mannerisms but in your appearance." He paused for a moment. "The one who hurt Shuichi . . . I won't say what this person did . . . you'll have to ask him about it . . . but after I was told what happened, I promised myself I would never let anything like it happen to Shuichi ever again."

Dee stood still and silent at Eiri's quiet revelation. For a moment or so, his mind refused to function, to wrap around what the author was telling him. However, Dee would not allow himself to be dense. Not when he finally understood why Eiri would regard him with disdain. A conversation from not so long ago entered the detective's mind, and he found himself speaking once again.

"I'm not that Taki dude," he said, his tone quiet. Eiri glanced at him sharply. "Shuichi told us about that night. He said it wasn't worth thinking on, really, but he didn't want any secrets between us."

"Do you believe him?"

"No . . . I think," Dee began, "that he suffered when he shouldn't have. That he still suffers from that night, but he puts on such a cheerful façade so no one will ever know."

To that, Eiri nodded.

"Yeah . . . he's always been like that . . . don't ever let him think he needs to do something like that to protect you and your other partner," Eiri said. "Because I'll take it one step further than Hiro should I ever find out. Not only will I not forgive you, but I will make you pay one way or another."

"Don't worry. We won't let him," Dee promised. Something in Eiri's eyes as he spoke sent a little shiver along his spine. Dee knew it was no idle threat. "New York is different than Tokyo."

"Yeah . . ." Eiri exhaled a plume of smoke. "It certainly is. You should get back to your partner, or he'll wonder what it is you're doing. And you don't want to miss Bad Luck's set. I've been told this is going to be their best performance yet."

"Oh? And why would that be?" Dee inquired.

"Because Shuichi is in love," Eiri replied with a slight smile. "And that's when he's at his finest. Go. I promise you. I won't stand in your way of keeping him."

Before Dee could say anything more, the author turned and walked away from him, leaving him stunned. He could only watch as Eiri disappeared from sight, a heavy sensation settling over his soul. The conversation he had just had with Eiri Yuki left no doubts in Dee's mind that the author still loved Shuichi Shindou, and he probably always would. He was simply standing back to allow the singer some happiness, and Dee wondered if he could ever have done the same thing were he in Eiri's position.

'I probably could,' he surmised as he walked back to Ryo and Bikky. 'After all, it does no good to continue pursuing someone who has no interest in you. Well, I hope, Eiri, you find someone who will love you as much as you deserve. No one should ever be alone like you are. No one.'

* * *

"I saw you and Detective Laytner speaking. How did it go, Eiri?"

The author let out a sigh as his brother-in-law turned towards him. Tohma's expression was one of genuine concern. He shrugged casually to the question.

"All right, I suppose," he drawled out. "He and his partner know what Taki did to Shuichi. Apparently, the brat felt it necessary to tell them."

"Then you are okay with Bad Luck relocating to America." It was more of a statement than a question.

Eiri thought on that a moment then nodded his head. He pulled out his cigarettes yet again.

"For the most part, yeah," he replied. "Who am I to keep Shindou-san away from those who make him happy?"

"You still love him."

Eiri snorted then lit up. There was no need to even answer such a silly question. Besides, Tohma already knew how he felt about Bad Luck's new American adventure. They had spoken of it often.

"Yes, you still love him, but not as you probably should," Tohma continued. "Another has captured your interest and you wish to pursue it. You fear if you do not, you will never know what it will be like. It is something Shindou-san has taught you."

Again, Eiri snorted but said nothing. As if Shuichi could ever teach him anything!

"Hnnn . . . you are always full of surprises, Eiri," Tohma said, smiling. It was not his usual trademark smile used for the masses but the warm one, the one meant to express his care and his love for those he held dear. "Very well then. Bad Luck will relocate to America and enjoy what life has to offer them there. I will make the necessary arrangements, including places for Nakano-san and Suguru to live. I will also find a suitable place for you to stay as well. I am sure that is what you wished for me to say, correct?"

"You're such a bastard," Eiri growled out. He could not help it. The fact Tohma knew him almost as well as Shuichi did still irritated the hell out of him. "But yes . . . that's what I wanted to hear."

"I thought so," Tohma murmured. "Then there is only one more thing for me to say."

"Oh? What's that?" Eiri asked, a little curious by this display.

"Good luck."


End file.
